Los Hermanos, Dueños de Los Mundos
by Dark-Kazoo
Summary: "Los Dos hermanos, han puesto el destino de "La Flor de la Galaxia" a todos los héroes y villanos de los lugares mas lejanos" - multi cross-over de todo tipo de universos ,uno de los protagonistas principales es Naruto, sugerencias y criticas aceptadas,algunos detalles de algunas series se me olvidan ,a si que disculpen si ven algún error,si conocen a alguine que le guste, inviten
1. Discusión de Hermano a Hermana

**Antes de empezar, me presentare, soy Dark Kazoo**

**y les traigo una historia completamente nueva**

**esta historia, contara con varios mundos y lugares repartidos por todos los sitios posibles, pero, no se me ocurrio en que categoría colocarla**

**es por eso que he decidido colocarla en el fandom de "Naruto" ¿por que?, porque Naruto va a ser uno de los tantos protagonistas que habrán en esta historia, y de hecho, el el personaje principal, y ademas la aldea de Konoha se convertirá en un entretenido campo de batalla**

**por cierto, esta historia sera antes de la guerra ninja, pero sin embargo naruto podrá volverse totalmente amarillo (debido a que no he leído los últimos mangas o ver los capítulos estoy algo perdido en los nombres de algunas técnicas en japones, a si que simplemente pondré "jutsu clones de sombra" , o algunos pondré "lanzo un rayo desde su mano"...**

**ahora bien, en esta historia habrán muchos crossover, como son tantos, no me iré en tantos detalles, como el nombre de las técnicas de todos, mas bien me conformare con mostrarle la historia tal y como es, tal vez destaque algunas batallas memorables y cosas por el estilo**

**si quieren que agregue alguno de sus personajes favoritos, Diganmelo, yo con gusto lo investigare y lo agregare en esta épica historia**

**por ahora, las historias implicadas son**

**Naruto, Megaman , star wars , Power Ranger , Marvel universe , Dc universe , Resident evil , devil may cry , Street figther , Mortal kombat , Takken , Bionic commando , Captain Commando , Dino crisis , Ben 10 , Avatar (la leyenda de aang y tambien el sujeto azul de tres metros), god of war, assasin creed , gears of War, Sonic , el señor de los anillos , trasformers , slender, y muchos otros mas**

**lo que pasa es que en el momento se me olvida XD**

**por cierto, algunos se preguntaran ¿si es tan épica tu historia, donde estan Goku y los personajes de dragon ball Z?, bueno, la verdad no integre a goku ya que el es muy poderosos como para enfrentarse a cualquiera de las series antes mencionadas, lo mismo pasa con todos los otros personajes, pero es probable que utilice algunos de los objetos o uno que otro personaje aparezca**

**bien, creo que eso puede ser la introducción, ahora el fic**

* * *

**Los Hermanos**

**Dueños de los mundos**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Discusión de Hermano a Hermana**

* * *

Era una vez, en un limbo espacial, donde no existía nada, lo unico que se podía apreciar a distancia son las lejanas estrellas del cosmos infinito, una niña pequeña caminaba por el cosmos como si fuera su jardín, el lugar estaba tan calmado, tan pacifico

ella podía apreciar una especie de flor, formada por los milenios de trabajo de su difunto padre, en ellas, millones de millones vivían sus vidas en sus respectivos mundos, cada cual con su guerra o fin especifico, cada mundo resolvía su problema por si mismo, sin ayuda externa, con sus poderes mágicos o científicos, poder de la naturaleza o de objetos mitológicos muchos héroes y villanos luchaban entre si para sus determinados propósitos, era como ver a hormigas luchando por la comida

la flor de galaxias, así se llamaba lo que mantenía a todos estos mundos con vida, lo que unos llamaban "la madre naturaleza" o "el orden de la vida", era realmente la fuente de energía que proporcionaba vida a esta flor, todo funcionaba gracias a esta energía

la niña miraba con ternura las vidas de cientos de personas que vivían en la flor que había creado su padre lastima que el no pudiera vivir para ver ese tan magnifico trabajo

el padre, el creador de la flor, fue el quien le dio energía a las deidades de cada mundo, para que viviera el fue el que le otorgo el poder a Odin, a Zeus, o a cualquiera de los dioses existentes, el era el creador de todo , el era el dueño de la flor

pero el falleció, debido a toda la energia que le dio a la flor, para que mantuviera con vida a su creación sin embargo tuvo dos hijos, uno hombre y la otra mujer, les había dejado a cargo de su gran creación

pero algo se metió en la cabeza del hermano, era Ulk, un ser que era pura maldad, y quería por todos los medios posibles, establecer un reinado de Ulks en toda la galaxia, pero para eso necesitaba poder, mucho poder, y la única fuente de poder capaz de consolidar tal deseo, era la flor de galaxias

el Ulk original manipulo fríamente al hijo del creador de la flor, lo manejaba como a un títere en un torpe intento, trato sacar la barra de energia, que era el corazón de la flor de galaxias, pero la hermana lo detuvo

-"Alto ahí... ¿que es lo que planeas hermano?" - grito en un intento de detener a su hermano

-"voy a tomar la fuente de energia de nuestro padre , para hacer un trabajo mucho mejor" - dijo el hermano, pero realmente era el malvado Ulk original quien dominaba su lengua

-"no puedes hacerlo, si lo haces, habrás defraudado a nuestro padre" - dijo la hermana

-"¿acaso no lo ves? , la flor de nuestro padre, esta llena de maldad y odio, no has visto como esas criaturas se matan entre ellos"

-"es por su propio progreso... hermano, mi padre dijo que no debíamos interferir en los asuntos de los mundos"

-"pero el esta muerto, y no hay nadie que me detenga"

-"yo lo haré" - dijo la niña interponiéndose entre el hermano y la flor

-"recuerda el ultimo deseo de nuestro padre... no debíamos luchar entre nosotros"

-"entonces déjalos defenderse" - dijo la hermana - "tengo fe en que ellos podrán, con su fuerza de voluntad podrán sobrevivir"

-"como tu digas... lo haré de la forma lenta" - dijo el hermano - "destruiré mundo por mundo, si ellos logran sobrevivir, entonces seguirán viviendo" - el hermano se acerco a la flor

-"¿que estas haciendo?" - pregunto la hermana mientras observaba como su hermano introducía su mano en la flor

-"mandare mis súbditos a cumplir su misión, si tus queridos logran vencerlos , entonces sus mundos serán salvados"

-"¿quienes son?"

-"son mis Ulks" - dijo el hermano despues de introducir una horda de miles de invasores "Ulks"

-"son bastante poderosos para ellos" - dijo la hermana

-"tu dijiste que confiabas en ellos"

-"si... es por eso que tambien los ayudare" - la hermana introdujo esta vez su mano, haciendo que en cada mundo cayera una especie de joya - "ellos , todos ellos juntos te detendrán"

un especie de hilo comenzó a unir a todos los mundos, causando una gran inestabilidad entre ellos

-"eso... esta por verse hermanita"

* * *

**Bien, ese fue mi primer capitulo de mi primer cross over, este es el inicio, para explicar un poco las cosas, pero a partir del próximo capitulo comenzara toda la acción**

**si les gusto el capitulo, y quieren saber como sigue la historia, por favor, suscribanse y comenten, a si sabre la opinión de todos ustedes**

**si no les gusto, pueden dejar una critica constructiva**

**si conocen a gente que le puede gustar esta historia, les suplico que por favor los inviten a leerlas, entre mas personas lo lean y opinen mejor**

**si tienen alguna sugerencia sobre a que personaje invitar a esta historia, por favor, diganmela, así esta historia ser mas entretenida**

**pueden seguirme en facebook, despues del "com" deben agregar /DarkKazoo**

**tambien pueden ir a mi canal de youtube**

**bueno, creo que eso es todo, por favor si quieren decirme algo, que sea por review, no por Pm**

**a no ser que sea muy urgente o secreto**

**bien, se despide Dark Kazoo**

**desde el fin del Mundo**

* * *

F**ECHA: Lunes 21 de Enero del 2013**


	2. Las Llamas Del Infierno

**Capitulo 2: Las Llamas del Infierno**

* * *

Era una cálida mañana en la aldea de la hoja, los shinobi estaban ya preparando sus respectivas misiones, los aldeanos hacían sus quehaceres, y algunos holgazaneaban. otros, sin embargo, estaban ocupados en otras cosas, pero eso no era el caso de Naruto Uzumaki, de quien vamos a relatar esta historia

Naruto descansaba debajo de un árbol, a las afuera de la aldea, no hacia mas que descansar, como lo hacia despues de un duro entrenamiento con Jirayja, no había mucho que hacer de todas formas, el había hablado con Tsunade pidiéndole unas vacaciones, serian cortas, y a menos que no fuera necesario, nada las interrumpiría

necesitaba un descanso despues de todo, el ser "el héroe de la aldea" no era nada fácil ni siquiera se había dado el tiempo de pensarlo, mas bien lo unico que hacia era relajarse, eso era bueno

la suave brisa de verano debajo de un árbol era un total deleite para el, es cierto que no era un lujo tan elaborado, pero la realidad de las cosas era que los placeres mas grandes estan en las cosas pequeñas

pero de pronto, algo interrumpió esa paz, algo que caía del cielo, como una bola de fuego, sin embargo iba apagándose y desintegrándose cada vez que se acercaba a la tierra, lo curiosos era que estaba cayendo muy cerca de donde estaba Naruto

para cuando cayo, no era mas que un simple bulto sobre el pasto, sin embargo, Naruto se acerco a examinarlo, al principio la roca estaba muy caliente, pero de pronto se enfrió el la limpio un poco y noto que esto no era precisamente roca, mas bien era un diamante, no era como un rubí o una piedra de ámbar, era un cristal muy extraño, y muy brillante

-"wow, de seguro esto debe de valer una fortuna" - dijo a si mismo

pero de pronto, una fuerte visión se le vino a la cabeza, pero vino acompañado de un fuerte dolor, no pudo controlarlo y soltó la joya, para cuando lo hizo el dolor ceso

-"¿que demonios fue eso?" - dijo, tomo el diamante nuevamente y el dolor volvió - "AGGGH" - se quejaba, luego lo soltó nuevamente, se dio cuenta que el cristal era el causante de tales dolores

lo miro nuevamente, no podía creer que eso pudiese causarle esos dolores

-"sera mejor que se lo entregue a la anciana" - dijo - "ella debe saber que hacer"

Naruto tomo un paño, y luego tomo el cristal curiosamente no le hacia ningun daño, a lo mejor era por que causaba daño si uno lo tocaba con la piel

lo guardo en su bolso y se fue caminando hacia la aldea

* * *

Una vez allá, paso por su restaurante de ramen preferido, su estomago rugía, pues ya era la hora de almuerzo

-"bien, creo que comeré un poco" - dijo a si mismo mientras fue a sentarse

-"¿Naruto?" - pregunto una voz femenina

Naruto guro su cabeza y pudo ver de inmediato a quien se refería, era Sakura

-"emmm hola Sakura" - dijo Naruto

-"tanto tiempo" - dijo Sakura acercándose un poco - "no te veía desde... tu pelea contra Pain"

-"si bueno, creo que me he sobre exigido últimamente, a si que me fui de la aldea para descansar un poco, de hecho no me había dado cuenta lo rapido que fueron al reconstruirla"

-"ya veo... pero supongo que has seguido entrenando, no quiero que andes como un vago"

-"bueno, no puedes exigirme tanto tampoco, por cierto, encontre esto" - dijo Naruto sacando un paño

-"¿un paño? - pregunto la de cabeza rosada

-"no, es esto" - dijo Naruto mostrando la joya que encontró

-"ohhh guau Naruto, es hermosa" - dijo Sakura encantada - "¿de donde la sacaste?"

-"pues, no se, creo que cayo del cielo" - dijo Naruto pero se dio cuenta de que Sakura iba a tocar el cristal - "no la toques"

pero ya era demasiado tarde, Sakura la toco y un fuerte de dolor de cabeza apareció, pero apenas dejo de tocarla, el dolor ceso

-"te lo advertí" - dijo el rubio mientras se reía

-"¿que fue eso?" - pregunto Sakura

-"no estoy seguro" - dijo Naruto mientras la guardaba - "se la entregare a la anciana y ella sabrá que hacer"

mientras tanto, no muy lejos de la portada de la ciudad, un extraño portal surgió del suelo, los vigilantes de la puerta miraron eso con curiosidad, y estaban listos para dar la alarma por si se tratase de un ataca, pero de pronto, una calavera, en un extraño aparato, para lo ninjas lo era, lo curioso que el esqueleto estaba vestido de negro y cubierto de llamas, era una figura de pesadilla, y en su aparato sobre el cual iba montado, tenia dos ruedas en llamas, y entro demasiado rapido a la aldea, tanto fue la sorpresa de los guardias, que se demoraron en dar la alarma para que los shinobi estuviesen alerta

para los que no saben, la calavera es Jonny Blaze, mejor conocido como Ghost Rider, de los comic de Marvel

el demonio en motocicleta avanzaba sobre la ciudad sin ningun problema, derretía lo que se le cruzaba, e incendiaba todo a su paso, hasta que llego a un espacio un poco mas abierto, habían varios restaurantes, en uno de ellos ,estaba Naruto

el motociclista se detuvo al ver a Naruto, y bajo de su maquina

-"a ti te vengo a buscar demonio" - dijo con su voz endemoniada

-"emmm ¿que?" - pregunto Naruto algo sorprendido al ver al motociclista, no estaba acostumbrado a ver seres así

-"ya eres mio" - dijo la calavera al lanzar su cadena y enredar a Naruto, y comenzó a encogerlo, todo el esfuerzo que hizo el rubio fue inútil, el fue convertido en un bulto amarillo, y luego fue tragado por la calavera - "demasiado fácil - exclamo anunciando su victoria

Sakura miro todo lo que sucedía con horror, Naruto ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de defenderse, y este personaje de pesadilla se lo iba a llevar quien sabe a donde,

Sin pensarlo dos veces, la pelirosada fue en rescate de su amigo, y con uno de sus puños, fue a golpear a Ghost Rider en la espalda, ella pensó que con su gran fuerza, lo destruiría, pero no fue así, mas bien Ghost Rider ni siquiera se arrugo al recibir dicho golpe, este se dio vuelta y lanzo fuego de su boca, quemando a Sakura

-"¡te atreves a tocarme!" - dijo el endemoniado lanzando una carcajada - "grave error"

de repente, unos leónes dibujados comenzaron a atacarlo, Jonny utilizo su cadena para golpearlos, y al ser tocados, eran trasformados en tinta, miro hacia arriba y alcanzo a ver una aguila dibujada, y un sujeto pálido montado sobre ella, era Sai

este comenzó a hacer mas dibujos y lanzarlo sobre el motociclista, pero este, calentó su cadena con el fuego infernal, y comenzó a girarla, de tal modo que se causara un tornado prendido en llamas, quemando a todos los dibujos y a Sai

de pronto, el motociclista escucho algo

-"Jutsu atadura de las sombras" - dijo Shikamaru al lanzar su ataque especial - "no voy a dejar que te lleves a Naruto, maldito"

las sombras se apegaron a la calavera en llamas, pero no hicieron efecto, Ghost Rider se podía mover con normalidad

-"tus ridículas técnicas no me hacen efecto... perdedor" - dijo Ghost Rider - "ahora es mi turno" - el motociclista lanzo su cadena a Shikamaru, lo enredo y comenzó a dar vueltas y azotarlo con el suelo varias veces, dejándolo fuera de combate

-"¿no te vas a llevar a Naruto!" - grito Sakura una vez mas lanzando un duro golpe contra el suelo, causando un temblor para que la calavera tambaleara, pero no fue así, una vez mas el endemoniado iba a utilizar su cadena para contraatacar

pero entonces, un muchacho golpeo a Ghost Rider, causando que perdiera la concentración ahora se encontraba contra este luchador experto, era Rock Lee

-"si quieres pelear , ¡aqui me tienes!" - dijo Lee colocándose en posición de combate - "paso mucho tiempo entrenando para enfrentarme a tipos como tu"

-"no creas que tu entrenamiento te pueda preparar para enfrentar a alguien que ha ido mas allá de la muerte" - dijo la calavera - "yo en tu lugar, rezaría... y mucho"

-"entonces ataca" - dijo Lee desafiante

-"tu lo pediste" - dijo la calavera

Ghost Rider lanzo un puñetazo a Rock Lee, pero este lo esquivo con facilidad, y le devolvió unas fuertes patadas, esto provoco que la calavera se echara para atrás

-"¿es todo lo que puedes hacer?" - pregunto Lee - "yo se que puedes hacer mas que eso"

-"tu lo pediste" - dijo el vengador fantasma mientras invocaba su motocicleta al lado de el, y se montaba - "veamos lo que tu entrenamiento puede hacer contra el fuego infernal"

el motociclista fue a toda velocidad hacia Rock Lee, este sin embargo trato de protegerse pero no pudo, fue atropellado con gran fuerza mientras era incinerado, Ghost Rider se aparto de su moto, dejando que se marchara sola contra Lee

Rock Lee quedo fuera de combate

fue entonces cuando aparecieron un montón de shinobi, listo para el combate y rodeando a la calavera

fue entonces cuando

-"Incluso los Ninja deben pagar por sus pecados" - dijo el vengador - "por eso... quédense en las sombras"

el vengador fantasma comenzó a girar su cadena envuelta en llamas, golpeando a todos los ninjas a su alrededor con su fuego infernal, y dejándolos fuera de combate de inmediato, reia con una carcajada aterradora

la motocicleta volvió a su dueño, y este comenzó a montarla hasta que

-"NO VOY A DEJAR QUE TE LO LLEVES" - grito una vez mas Sakura, interponiéndose al motociclista

este se bajo de su moto, y se acerco a Sakura, esta lanzo shuriken envenenados, pero eso no ayudo de nada

el vengador fantasma, la tomo por el cuello y acerco su cabeza al de ella

mientras, todos los ninjas que estaban heridos miraban lo que sucedía

-"MÍRAME A LOS OJOS" - grito el vengador fantasma a Sakura mientras este le hacia la mirada de penitencia

curiosamente, la habilidad mas poderosa del vengador fantasma no fue del todo efectiva, no mato a Sakura, ni tampoco la incinero, seguramente las deidades de ese mundo lo juzgaban de otra forma, sin embargo, mostró a Sakura todos sus miedos, no iba a ser algo del cual poder recuperarse

la dejo plasmada en el suelo

-"que tengas una feliz muerte, escoria" - dijo el vengador fantasma mientras se subía a su monstruo - "agradece que no me llevo tu alma como recompensa"

el motociclista se marcho en una rueda y a toda velocidad, un portal rojo de fuego infernal se abrió no muy lejos del campo de batalla, y de tan pronto apareció este desapareció, llevándose consigo a Naruto y dejando a muchos Shinobi heridos

* * *

**Bien, ese fue mi segundo capitulo de mi primer cross over,**

**si les gusto el capitulo, y quieren saber como sigue la historia, por favor, suscribanse y comenten, a si sabre la opinión de todos ustedes**

**si no les gusto, pueden dejar una critica constructiva**

**si conocen a gente que le puede gustar esta historia, les suplico que por favor los inviten a leerlas, entre mas personas lo lean y opinen mejor**

**si tienen alguna sugerencia sobre a que personaje invitar a esta historia, por favor, diganmela, así esta historia ser mas entretenida**

**pueden seguirme en facebook, despues del "com" deben agregar /DarkKazoo**

**tambien pueden ir a mi canal de youtube**

**bueno, creo que eso es todo, por favor si quieren decirme algo, que sea por review, no por Pm**

**a no ser que sea muy urgente o secreto**

**bien, se despide Dark Kazoo**

**desde el fin del Mundo**

* * *

F**ECHA: Martes 22 de Enero del 2013**


End file.
